It's a Dogs Life
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: It's funny what you hear on a walk in the park.... oneshot. challenge response. kinda LitaCenaish but kinda not...you'll have to read to see what i mean...


Title: It's a Dogs Life

Author: AngelicTorture

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognize

Distribution: Ask and you shall receive.

Rating: PG

Notes: Response to challenge posted by andonly at Litafics on Livejournal. challenge was: Lita leaves WWE and gets a golden retriever puppy that she names Cena. she takes the puppy for a walk in the park where john cena and randy orton happen to be. they hear someone calling "cena" and think its john being called. what happens before and after was up to the author.

Summery: It's funny what you hear during a walk in the park…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are just the cutest little thing aren't you? Yes you are…" Lita cooed in a baby voice to the little golden retriever puppy sitting at her feet. He looked back up at her with big brown eyes and wagged his little tail.

The redhead had fallen in love with the puppy the second she saw him, there was just something about the way his hair stuck up at the front and the way his tail was always wagging, he looked like a very happy puppy. It hadn't taken her long to come up with his name, it seemed to fit him straight away, he looked like he was meant to be called Cena. The puppy actually reminded the redhead a lot of John Cena. He was always at her heels, his tongue was constantly hanging out and he slobbered a lot. And the puppy did all of those things too.

"Well Cena, what do you wanna do today? How about we go to the park?" she scratched the puppy's ears and looked for his lead.

"Man I'm so bored…" John Cena whined.

"You're worse than a kid Cena…" Randy Orton replied.

"Am not…" John pouted.

Randy rolled his eyes, but he did have to admit to feeling more than a little bored himself.

"Why don't we go to the park or something?" Randy suggested.

"The park? And you think I'm a kid…"

Randy rolled his eyes again.

"Think about it dumbass…chicks go to the park…and what do chicks wear when it's this warm?"

"Bikinis…miniskirts…" John said with a far away look in his eyes.

"Exactly…and who are these chicks gonna ask to rub sun cream on their shoulders when its starts getting too hot?"

"Us?"

Randy grabbed his phone before they headed out.

Lita walked in the mid afternoon sunshine with little Cena trotting along at her heels. They stopped every now and then so Cena could sniff something. He even tried to bark at another dog 3 times his size. Lita laughed at the little dog.

"You're gonna be the cutest little guard dog…"

Lita smiled as she looked around the park, there were kids playing, people throwing frizz bees and sticks for their dogs. She bent down to unclip Cena's lead so he could run free for a little while. She wasn't too worried about the puppy running off, he was still nervous enough of new places and people not to stray too far from Lita.

John and Randy walked through the park, both superstars marveling at the amount of female flesh on show.

"Told ya this place would be a chick fest didn't I?" Randy grinned.

John's jaw almost hit the ground when a brunette past them on skates, she was wearing the smallest amount of fabric that could legally still be called clothes.

"I love the park…"

Lita was throwing a stick for Cena as the little puppy bounced through the trees and grass. Lita laughed as the puppy barked with all his might at a large black bird. She threw the stick in the other direction and called to the puppy.

"Cena, come on boy…go get the stick Cena"

"Did you just hear that?" Randy asked John.

"What?"

"Someone was calling your name…"

"I think you're hearing things man…"

"Cena!" the redhead called, she wasn't very far away from the 2 dark haired men.

Randy gave John a smug look.

"Ok, maybe you weren't hearing things…"

The 2 young superstars headed towards the female voice that was seemingly calling John's name.

"Whoa, isn't that…"

"Lita?" John said slightly puzzled.

"Cena where are you boy?" the redhead looked around. John and Randy quickly hid behind a large tree. Once they were sure the redhead wasn't looking they came out from their hiding place.

"Why the hell is red calling your name?"

"Ya got me man…" John said as he watched the redhead closely.

"Cena!"

John was just about to go and ask the redhead why she was calling him when he saw a little puppy come bolting out of the trees towards her.

"Cena…there you are boy, don't hide from me like that" the redhead smiled as she scratched the puppy's ears and he wagged his tail. Randy was almost falling over laughing.

"Aww isn't that sweet, she named her dog after you…" he laughed.

John looked slightly confused as he watched the redhead put the lead back on her dog and walk away.

"You know what this means don't you?" Randy asked.

"Yeah…it means she likes me…I think…"

"No, it means you remind her of a dog…smelly, mangy and always trying to hump someone's leg…" Randy's face had turned red from laughing so hard.

"That's real funny man…" John said sarcastically.

"Aw…I think someone's had a long enough walk for today…come on, lets see if we can find someone to scratch your belly"

John took one last look at the redheads retreating form before following Randy.


End file.
